The Silent Game
by ShelbySabaku
Summary: “Naruto, you really need to shut up” And with that said, she crushed her mouth to his.REVISED


The Silent Game

**Disclaimer: **Sadly….I do not own Naruto ((runs off into corner and sulks))

**Summary: **"Naruto, you really need to shut up" And with that said, she crushed her mouth to his.

'_blah'-_ Thinking

"blah"- speaking

'_**Blah'-**_Inner Sakura

* * *

Today was Sakura Haruno's kind of day. The birds were chirping, the grass was greener, children were playing happily, and Sakura was humming onto her way to work. 

Everything was perfect.

Until that is; when she looked at her clip board to see whom she was treating.

Then, everything went to hell.

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO not Naruto, anyone but Naruto, I actually have to get some work done today, I can't have him snooping around talking constantly when I have to treat his wounds'_. The bubble gum haired beauty thought. Now don't get her wrong, she loves Naruto, he was her best friend, companion, the person who could always brighten her day and bring a smile to her face.

But there was one problem.

He would never stop talking.

Yes, Naruto was known to be the motor mouth of Konoha. She knew this, Konoha knew this, heck even the Sand Village knew this, but there was one person who didn't know it, and that was the blonde himself. He would constantly talk all day long. It didn't matter the subject whether it was gossip, the weather, new ninja skills, or his very favorite subject: ramen. He would still talk until he drove the people crazy.

And today Sakura was dreading treating the energetic ramen lover. '_Wonder what the subject is going to be today' _she mentally groaned in her mind as she entered the crisp clean hospital room.

"Sakura-chan" the blonde yelled happily at the top of his voice while lying in the soft Linins of the hospital bed. "Naruto what did you do to yourself now?" Sakura asked in exasperation as she started to re-wrap the bandages around his arms and nice, well developed chest '_NO bad Sakura, bad, must not think things about Naruto_' she mentally scolded herself

'_**Why not, I mean get real those years training sure did him extremely well'**_ Inner Sakura crooned. Sakura though did have to agree with her inner-self. Naruto had grown and matured into one of the most handsome men in Konoha, now with a fan club that could rival both Neji's and Sasuke's. _**'And he's all ours'**_ Inner Sakura snickered evilly, '_He's not __ours__'_ Sakura said to herself,

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked while poking the cherry blossom on her larger than normal forehead. "Huh, oh yeah I'm fine Naruto why?" she asked chuckling nervously while finishing up the last of the bandages "You looked like you were in too deep of thought and I wanted to tell you something" he grinned like a little kid and continued with his sentence.

"Did you hear about the new flavor of ramen they have now? It's supposedly this new mystery flavor and I have GOT to try it, some people are arguing that its more like a spicy pork flavor but then others are saying its like this tangy vegetable blend, but I don't care because I love ramen! ramenramenramenramenRAMENRAMENRAMEN" he cried enthusiastically jumping up and down.

"Naruto calm down" Sakura said gritting her teeth. "Sorry Sakura-chan but there are loads more that I've got to tell you, I could just keep talking forever to you Sakura-chan" '_I bet you will too' _she thought miserably just feeling the beginning of her headache.

"Head. Hurts. Must find quiet corner. Get Advil." She repeated to herself in a robotic fashion and trudged slowly to her cabinet of her kitchen. _**'I'll tell you, the boy's cute and all but he does not know when to shut the fuck up' **_Inner Sakura said while clutching her head still getting over the rambling of Naruto. _'He is absolutely incredible, he can talk for three straight hours with only taking five breaths and he can just jump from subject to subject'_ She though to herself while filling a cup up with water and taking the Advil. The pink haired medic laid down on the couch concentrating on quiet and tranquility when all the sudden the shrillness of a phone ring came into the air. _'Damn that phone'_ she thought angrily while grabbing it trying to prevent it from going on.

"Hello" she said into the receiver, "God Sakura what's wrong you sound terrible" The sound of Ino Yamanaka's voice entered the receiver, "Headache" Sakura mumbled in reply. "Headache, oh my god did you go out drinking last night, AND DIDN'T INVITE ME!" The blonde woman screeched into the phone causing Sakura to hiss in agony. "No idiot, I endured something worse…Naruto" Sakura screamed as loud as she could into the phone. "Ohh honey I'm sorry, the number one ninja still talking up a storm?" Ino asked in mild concern. "That and some" Sakura mumbled while putting a hand over her face, "OH well we need to get together, how about coffee in 15 minutes? My treat" the blonde woman offered, "Ok Ino, thanks I'll meet you there" she replied and hung up the phone.

* * *

"I just don't get it"

The cherry blossom exclaimed to her friend while drinking her coffee with cream. "He never stops talking, he can't, he'll keep going on and on until I think that it's not possible to say anything else about the subject we were discussing until BAM! ANOTHER subject pops up and we're back to square one".

Ino chuckled in the manner knowing exactly what Sakura meant. "Sakura, Naruto is a blabbermouth everyone knows this except him of course, which is actually kind of ironic considering how everyone tells him to be quiet but he never takes a hint". Sakura nodded solemnly, "But…" the blonde continued "all he needs is just a way to shut him up". Sakura looked up slightly perturbed and asked straight-faced "Is there such a thing?" Ino just laughed and replied "There's always a way to make someone stop talking, you just need to find it, test different ways which you would think would make him stop talking".

Sakura considered this and looked up with a genuinely ecstatic look on her face. "This will be perfect! I'll find a way no matter what, Thanks Ino, you're the best" and with that the pink headed woman ran off in search of ideas for her experiment.

* * *

Sakura mentally patted herself on the back at her first thought, this would work perfectly. "Naruto" she called with a knock on his door. "Sakura-chan, why are you here?" the blonde asked in confusion looking around to wonder if she was alone. "I'm here to give you something silly, here" she said thrusting out a small bag with a large grin on her face. Naruto smiled a smile that could have lit up the entire room and gathered the woman up in a tight bear hug "Really Sakura-chan you got me something? Ohhh what is it, what is it?" he asked enthusiastically while grabbing the bag and opening it only to gasp in excitement. "You bought me a cup of the new ramen flavor I wanted to try" He exclaimed jumping up and down like a little boy on Christmas day.

Sakura smiled and replied happily "Yes I did, now try it" she said and sat down in the living room with him to see him taste it and to observe whether her plan would work. _'To see is food will make him stop talking for a second'_ she mentally said and watched to see if it would work. Naruto got out his utensils and dug in and in a matter of exactly 5 seconds was through with the whole thing. Sakura watched patiently for any signs of silence. _'Oh my god, it worked, it really worked' _she mentally exclaimed while doing an internal victory dance.

She found a way to make Naruto to stop talking and was damn proud of it.

Well at least she had until suddenly….

"You know Sakura-chan I have to disagree with both sides, I think it has more of a spicy vegetable flavor than a tangy one, of course I could see where they get the meat analogy from, I think it's more of a form of beef but of course it still could be a pork-ish beef flavor I guess…" The blonde continued talking about the new ramen flavor while Sakura internally sulked.

Food Silence Strategy……..**FAILED**

* * *

_'Very few people talk during movies'_ Sakura thought while counting all of the different varieties of movies she had in her arms. They consisted of: Action, horror, and mystery. _'Let's see if this works' _she thought to herself and continued to the boy's house. 

"Sakura-chan you're here!" Naruto shouted and rushed her inside, looking forward to spending more time with her. "Yeah Naruto I am, and look I have a whole bunch of movies for us to choose from, which one do you wanna watch first?" she asked. The blonde thought for a moment and replied happily, let's watch horror first, and grabbed the movie out of her hands rushing to the VCR.

Horror Movie:

"I don't get it, if she's seen so many of these kind of movies why does she go upstairs? I mean come on everyone knows that the monster is going to be up there so why would she keep going up there? This is so stupid she needs to use her head….."

Action Movie:

"POW, POW! Did you see that Sakura-chan? How that guy just totally blew up that building? Man that's so cool, one day I'm gonna learn how to do that. Of course I'll need to get some serious training to get there, but since I'm going to be Hokage I need to do serious training anyway right Sakura-chan……"

Mystery Movie:

"So I'm confused, did she kill the husband or did the crazy ex-wife? OR did the butler do it?! I know they don't really mention the butler in this movie but doesn't the butler like always kill people? What's the deal with that anyway, I mean is it some sort of prejudice against butlers or something or are they just trying to make it seem more mysterious because I don't think it seems very mysterious…."

Though Naruto was too oblivious to see Sakura sulking at the end of the movie marathon

Movie Silence Strategy…..**FAILED**

* * *

'_If this doesn't work, I don't know what will' _the bubble gum ninja thought desperately while standing on Naruto's doorstep. _'Board games...we've been reduced to Board games' _She thought in amazement _'Naruto you truly are something special'. _

"Sakura-chan" Naruto yelled embracing the girl in a hug that could almost crack her ribs. "I'm so happy Sakura-chan, I get to spend so much time with you now" he yelled happily which resulted in a genuine smile from the girl. "Yeah I'm happy too", she replied. "So what are we doing today Sakura-chan?" he asked in anxiousness with a goofy smile on his face. "Well, I thought we could just mellow out and play some board games" she replied and pulled out checkers, the yellow head cocked his head to one side and smiled "Sure! That sounds great Sakura-chan, lets go" and pulled the girl inside.

"Ok so I want to move the checker here, but I'm thinking about moving it to the opposite side for some reason because my gut is just telling me to, of course though sometimes my gut can be wrong so I'm still doubting that decision. Though if I move it here, that might be something good right…."

Board Game Silence Strategy…..**FAILED**

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe it!

She'd tried everything she could think of trying to make Naruto stop talking for more than a minute and yet everything had completely failed.

"This is unbelievable" she kept muttering to herself over and over again. Then the phone gave a shrill ring and she grabbed it. "Hello?" she asked into the phone only to find out it was Ino. "Hey sweetie, how's that plan with Naruto going?" she asked hoping to find out more news to report back to the gang. "My god Ino, you won't believe it, everything I've tried has failed. I've tried movies, food, and even board games but none of them have worked! I don't know what to do" she exclaimed and collapsed on the coach eager to find some of her friends encouraging words.

"Well I know what you're doing wrong" Ino replied in a matter-of-fact kind of way. "What? What am I doing wrong?" Sakura asked completely perplexed.

"Naruto doesn't _want_ anything of those things, sure he loves them but he doesn't _want _them, there IS a certain thing that he _does_ want though and only you can give it to him." The blonde woman replied hoping for her friend to catch the hint.

Sakura's eyes widened and exclaimed into the phone "Of course, god how could I have not seen it! Thank you Ino", hung up and headed off into the direction of the demon fox dweller's house.

* * *

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto exclaimed once again confused by his companion's spontaneous visit, "What are you doing here? Did we have plans today?" He asked hoping he didn't forget plans with his precious cherry blossom. A quick shake of the head was his answer and she stepped into his house and closed the door. "Naruto" she said slowly stepping forward, drawing herself nearer to him. "Y-yes Sakura-chan?" he asked growing anxious of what she was about to do. "I have been trying everything in my will power to get you to do one thing, I've tried food, movies, board games, but now I realize only one thing will do it and I really need to tell you something." She said stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Naruto, you really need to shut up" and with that said, she crashed her mouth onto his.

It was hot and passionate, and Naruto couldn't help release a growl of pleasure as he felt the cherry blossom swipe her tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance which he happily granted.

He grabbed her by the hips and proceeded to guide her onto his couch where they fell, their tongues dancing with each other, hands tangled in each other's hair and their body's on fire. The both groaned when they fully tasted each other, her tasting like cherry blossoms- go figure -and him tasting like sweet vanilla.

Naruto's hands were wandering across her body without boundaries where we found her thigh and squeezed which resulted in a moan from Sakura. His mouth soon left hers and started giving adoring kisses on her neck marking her as his. Sakura although refused to let him have the upper hand and started to kiss him on the whiskers and biting on his earlobe which resulted in a shudder.

Once air was needed they quickly parted, both panting wildly still staring at each other with love and care. "You know Sakura, you could have just told me" Naruto whispered in her ear kissing her hair gently.

Sakura although noticed something different about Naruto then, that nothing more left his mouth afterwards, that he was completely silent and staring at her. _**'We made him be silent!! GO US!!!' **_Inner Sakura yelled in happiness with a happy dance. _'I think I like this way of making him be quiet'_ she thought while leaning down to kiss him again.

Makeout Session Silence Strategy……**ACCOMPLISHED **


End file.
